book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Viviana
"I think I should punish life..." Viviana Beldt '''is the youngest sister of the three shaded shadows. She fights in the War as one of the Shadow Army's soldiers, alongside her sisters Belda and Lyn. She apparently had a baby with Belda. Later, after an emotional breakup with Belda, she becomes Mario's fifth partner. History Section 2 Viviana and the rest of the Shadow Army are sent to Bad Forest by Big High Grodan to stop Mario from getting to The Big Tree while Mr. Krump invades it. When Mario arrives, the three sisters are seen arguing. They are too consumed in their own bickering to notice Mario, however. Then, Mario returns to retrieve Mr. Snow's necklace, The Chain. One again, they are seen discussing how they should attack Mario; here it is observed that Viviana is often bullied and insulted by Belda. Belda challenges Mario to a battle, while Viviana pessimistically obeys to fight him. Section 4 The last straw for Viviana and Belda's relationship is when Belda commands Viviana to go on a suicide-bombing mission by being "a Great Superbombomb". When she hesitates, Belda says it's about time Viviana left anyway and teases her by suggesting, "why don't you go see me and Lyn do a good trap?" ]] Viviana realizes that if Belda's plan doesn't work, she'll be forced to punish Belda for some reason. When Mario comes by, Viviana is looking for the Superbombomb so she can spare Belda and get punished herself instead. Mario finds it for her, but Viviana is still sad about her relationship problems. After talking with Mario for a while, she suddenly realizes that Belda's kinky tastes have driven her crazy, and joins Mario in a quest to become normal again and regain her former friendliness. It can be implied that she wants to crucify Doopley, who stole Mario's name and body, in Strange Place on account of being a false Jesus, given her use of the phrase "he will have two nails" and Section 4's continuous use of religion-related themes. After the battle against Doopley, however, he runs away before Viviana can do so. Battle In Section 2, Viviana battles Mario alongside the other members of the shaded shadows, after they get back to them. It is the only time Mario and his group actually confront her, as she later decides to help Mario in preventing Big High Grodan from conquering the world. She attacks by punching Mario or summoning fire to everyone. Attacks Viviana is able to use 4 Assaults in battle: * '''Shadow Blow (0 FP): ''"We've finished fighting fights against the enemy."'' * Curtain (1 FP): ''"Hide the ball with Mario to avoid attacks."'' * Brightness of Fire (6 FP): ''"To inflame lighting and its enemies."'' * Sex (4 FP): ''"Ask everyone to send kisses to understand."'' Powers and Abilities In the field, Viviana is able to draw Mario's shadow and hide inside it. Her battle abilities are Shadow Blow, which uses shadowed loudspeakers to attack enemies, and Curtain, which is mainly useful for stopping bikes. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Band Members Category:Shadow Army Category:Bosses Category:10-Nauties Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors